Una noche de locura
by LadyAniMangaXD
Summary: cuando Eric y sus amigos van a la fiesta de un amigo se stan, eric se emborracha con cerveza y ... dulces? sus amigos hacen locuras por vengansa y el pobre de kyle debe pagar las consecuencias. jejeje mi primer fic de south park. lo hice mas por un huego, pero hueno... one-shot


_**Holas xDD **_

_**Aquí otra vez con una loca idea de Ary o mas bien un juego jejeje n.n**_

_**Pssss resulta que ella me dio 5 palabras y una serie de televisión, y yo debía hacer un fic de no más de 1000 palabras de esta ^^**_

_**PALABRAS: Gris, Azúcar, gafas, carro y conejo**_

_**SERIE DE TELEVISION: south park ^^**_

_**Bueno aquí va…**_

_**Disclaimer: ya saben que nada de sout park me pertenece *por desgracia * y no obtengo dinero por esto etc… :p**_

**¡Lets' read!**

* * *

Eric camino como todo un galan en medio de las chicas que se encontraban en aquella fiesta, cortesía de Stan. Llego al escenario, que improvisadamente algunos borrachos montaron para tener un lugar donde bailar y cantar canciones sin sentido, y en cuanto la rola de "gentlemen" comenzó a sonar a todo el volumen que las bocinas permitían, se coloco unos lentes oscuros y redondos, y mientras coreaba la canción caminaba por la mesa gris haciendo gala de lo "bien" que se veía

Alagamun-lan, weh, wakun, heya, hanun, gon  
Alagamun-lan, weh, makun, heya, hanun, gon  
Alagamun-lan, ari, gari, hanon, kari, he  
Alagamun-lan, we-like, we like party, hey  
Ichiba, varriya, is hara moru, mashi sondori, yama, varriya  
Yougun, pegi, tur, equa, machen, varriya  
Noga, onku, pega, haga, kunge, nande, varriya  
Damn girl, you're so freakin sexy

Eric se preparo para después de una pausa en la cual la música reinaba, posiciono sus manos en el lugar exacto para poner en marcha el pasito del que esa canción hace gala

I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a  
I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman

I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a  
I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman

I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a  
I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman

Sus amigos lo miraban asombrados, ya que, a pesar que Eric les había advertido que sentía ganas de desenvolverse y quemar todo lo que le habían dado, no creyeron que lo haría solo por ese par de rubias tontas.

**-**_**Flashback-**_

-¡Eric, ya deja de comer tanto azúcar! –hablo kyle tratando de parar a su amigo de la quinta porción de dulces que llevaba a su boca –recuerda que la última vez que comiste tantos no saliste bien parado –

eric lo miro molesto por ser tan "maduro" en ese momento, es decir, ¿Qué le costaba relajarse? Después de todo esta es una fiesta ¿no? Y las fiestas hay que vivirlas a lo grande –pensaba

-¡o vamos! Deja de ser tan judío y vive el ateísmo por un dia –hablo borracho de azúcar xDDD – y acto seguido, devoro todos los dulces que estaban aun en la mesa para invitados de la fiesta

Varios minutos después, Eric ya había terminado con las porciones que había en la mesa, y las luces, la "pista", las chicas y algunas bebidas alcohólicas eran la orden del día, el calor era mas que excitante para el pobre chico, y mientras mas miraba a algunas personas cantar temas geniales, mas le daban ganas de hacerlo, asi que sin mas dar vueltas al asunto, se acerco a los tres chicos que bailaban con algunas chicas de una manera bastante comprometedora en la pista bajo las luces rojas, rosa, y azules, disfrutando del sonoro sonido que causaban las bocinas.

-¡Ey chicos! –hablo Eric atrayendo la atención de sus amigos –esas chicas de allá *señala a dos rubias* no me hicieron caso cuando las invite a bailar diciendo que yo era muy pequeño, pero ahora les ensenare que para pequeñeces, ¡sus bubis! -grito Eric

Y acto seguido se subió a una mesa atrayendo la atención de todos, y después de una seña al DJ comenzó a bailar

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

Y asi fue como Eric, todo borracho y lleno de quien sabe que cosas, termino de cantar y bajo, se dirigió al par de rubias que ahora ya estaban interesadas en el, pero que el paso de largo para ir con sus amigos con una sonrisa socarrona

-¿Qué les pareció, hee chicos? –hablo un eric muy sonriente

Stan y Kenny sonrieron complices de eric y después de observar un carro rojo, cuyas respectivas dueñas acababan de batear a su mejor amigo articularon una palabra apenas audible para Eric.

-¡a darle! – dijeron los tres al unisono, dejando a un pobre judío sin saber de que diablos hablaban

**Minutos después…**

Kenny, stan y eric conducían el carro de una manera loca y a toda velocidad chocando con todo lo veian a su paso, mientras un pobre kyle sentado en la parte trasera del auto, contenía el vomito y rezaba a "ala" porque lo dejara salir de esta completo y dejarlo reunirse una vez mas con su conejo de felpa que tanto amba "puky"

* * *

_**Jejeje si ammmm, creo que esta historia carece de sentido común, pero, ninguno de estos chicos tiene algo como eso, asi que… **_

_**Jejejeje se supone que esta historia es algo asi como lo que viven esta bolita cada que salen de party**_

_**Esto es one-shot por lógica, **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer, y dejen un review auque se por amenaza de muerte xDDDD**_

_**Sin mas…. Sayonara… :D**_


End file.
